A Bunch Of Friends
by glamourgirl2
Summary: Friends, they are like family and they'll be there for you, no matter what, at least when they are supposed to be friends for life...,set after Yale, rating just in case,'cause I'm not sure, yet. r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, I totally forgot to edit this one...

So guys this is going to be a story...some chapters... .

Ok so this one is official betaed...haha...'bright smile'...thanks to my lovely beta...and to all of you for reading my other stories and for reviewing...

As always:

Disclaimer: Sadly but true, don't own...

Hope you'll enjoy it and I'm open for suggestions how to continue...

* * *

A Bunch Of Friends

"What, exactly do you think you're doing?" a shrill voice was coming through the phone.

"What?"

"Don't you dare 'what?' me! I'm furious. I come home, from a long hard day and you're not there. Just a crappy piece saying: 'Sorry Paris gotta go to a meeting, Rory.' Do you know how hard it was to come as far as this?"

"Paris, look I'm sorry but-"

"Just cut it out Gilmore. I don't care about your lousy excuses. You know what? Forget it. I'm a grown up, I can handle myself. I just wanted a friend on my side, nothing more, but that's ok, it's only Paris, whose father is in jail and mother is getting a new face while destroying her liver. You know what, enjoy your evening, Brutus," with that she hung up.

Paris was furious.

How could she? That little Miss Perfect.

She looked out of the window in their living-room.

"Damn," she threw her mobile on the couch.

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She worked so hard to get to this point and all she wanted was some support from one of her best friends.

Oh no, she was definitely not overreacting.

Paris grabbed a book from the coffee table and looked at it. Then suddenly she threw it against the wall and screamed.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rory looked at her mobile and then back through the glass walls into the office of her boss. Damn. She exhaled and walked back into the office.

"Ok Miss Gilmore, once again are you going to do that or not?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well then think about it."

Rory nodded.

"Sir, was that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Right now, yes Miss Gilmore."

Rory thanked him and walked out of the meeting.

When she reached her desk she flung her cell phone open and pressed the speed dial.

"Logan, hi it's me…yeah well you remember Paris, don't you?" she heard him laughing, "Good, anyway I told you she's having this ceremony…yeah she's getting this award for her article about the newest way of surgery for accident victims…yeah and she wanted me to be there…no, 'course I told you, my meeting is over so please meet me there…why not? You're my boyfriend you have some duties…yes; thanks see you in a bit." She hung up and sighed.

Then she picked it up again and dialed her mom's number.

"Mom, it's me, hey could you do me a favor? Yeah, so please meet me in about 40 minutes outside of our building… Why? Well Paris is having this award thing and

I hope you remember, we promised her to be there…yeah right… ah, mom can you bring me some clothes? And maybe your little black purse, thanks mom, love ya, bye," she didn't give her a chance to answer.

Rory grabbed her bag, jacket and work for tomorrow and headed out of the building. Just as she had suspected, there was traffic on the whole way home. It was a sunny, traffic-filled afternoon in June.

When she was in the car still waiting at a traffic light, she called Doyle's office, again; finally she got him on the line.

"Doyle? Hi, it's me Rory. Listen we're going to come tonight, don't tell Paris.

Promise me!...Sure we'll be there, so get your-self ready…Why? Because it starts at seven…Oh Doyle get your ass up off that sofa and into your suit. See ya." With that she hung up.

Rory was glad to live with Paris as her roommate instead of Logan. Yeah ok, they're having a relationship, but living with him right now was just too complicated. Last year when he was in London had changed both of them.

She has some stuff at his apartment, sure, but she also needed some room for herself, for her reading, her work to finish or just thinking. Sad but true, Logan couldn't really understand why she was so into reading, music or movies.

She tried hard to get him involved in their Gilmore movie nights but he just couldn't stand them. She tried to include him in her conversations with Lane and the band about music and their influences on the whole economic development. She even tried to have these discussions about books and authors and their influences on political actions or their criticism, like the ones she had with Paris and Jess.

She stopped at a red light, again.

Wow, she hasn't really thought about Jess for more than two years, too much had happened in their lives. She knows that he's living in Philadelphia as an author and doing very good business, but nothing more. They haven't met after that evening in his bookstore.

She felt uncomfortable when she thought about that. She couldn't deny it, but she still shivered just thinking about that kiss she and Jess shared. Rory bit her lip while the light was changing

Her mom was already waiting when she arrived at her apartment building 20 minutes later.

"Mom, hey," she chirped.

"Ah my lord, is that you, my long lost daughter? Sorry Miss, is your name Lorelai Gilmore? I just thought you look exactly like my daughter," Lorelai looked at her with a mixture of hope and madness.

"No, I'm sorry ma'am, but I can be your daughter, if you wish. It would be my Pleasure," she looked at her mother with a soft smile on her lips.

"Rory, it's good to see you, but hasn't mommy taught you one thing? Don't offer any woman you met to be her daughter, just tell me when you want more presents for your birthday, I'll listen and then tell your grandparents," she grinned and hugged her.

"Good to know," Rory chuckled.

"So it's Paris' big moment, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say so. I think it's a step in the right direction. After all, it's Paris we're talking about."

"Fair enough, but we love her anyway, right?"

Rory smiled at her mother and nodded.

"Ok, so are we going to be on the list?"

"Sure, well I hope so, maybe she already called to put us off."

"Oh boy, so why haven't you called to check?", Rory shrugged and looked at her mother, "Ok, I know I'm gonna hate myself for saying this but, Rory there is only one good thing my mother has told us and that is advising us to check everything by yourself at least four times, got it?"

Rory nodded and reached for her bag to get the number. She made a quick call to ask and as if she had known it, Paris had cancelled their invitation.

She explained it to the lady with the lovely bad mood that they wanted to surprise her, and asked if there was any possibility to put them back on the list. While she talked to the woman she waved at her mother, signaling to follow her.

Paris' car was gone so she went upstairs to get changed and put her stuff in her room. Fifteen minutes later she grabbed the black purse her mom had lent her, her keys and her camera and they were out the door.

OoOoOoOoOo

At 6:50 p.m. they met Logan, Luke, Sookie, and Jackson outside of the gallery where they were holding their 'Young Authors Award Event'. Lorelai had called Luke and Sookie, to come with them and they said yes; Sookie because she needs a bit more excitement in her and Jackson's life and Luke, well he's Luke and Lorelai is Lorelai.

Logan kissed Rory hello, then Luke, Sookie, and Jackson hugged her. They slipped into the ballroom and as they took their seats the lights went off.

* * *

Ok, so that was it...

Please, tell me what you think...

I love to get some reviews from you and I'm happy to reply to it... .

Press that cute little button and I'm looking forward to see you next time...

peace,

glamourgirl2


	2. Come again?

**Hello there!**

**So yes, I'm back.** _*yeah let that hang there for a while*_

**I'm working on it, so I do hope you're all still with me.**

**I had an idea back in 07, but as always in life, things change. **

**So it took me some time and I decided I'm going along with it.**

_So yes, it's still a little gift for Cat.__ As a 'thank you and good bye'. _ Will she read this? I don't know, but if she does, she knows. Sometimes you meet people who are meant to stay, some just share with you some limited time, but no matter how long or short these times are, they're never wasted. So Cat, if you read this, thank you, that we have spent this time, for all the writing, and that we were friends.

**ok, enough tears for now. Go on guys enjoy.**

**lots of love,**

**glamourgirl2**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Come again?**

"There you are." Doyle whispered when they slipped into their seats.

"Yeah, sorry we're a bit late. Where is she?"

Doyle pointed to the front row on the left side.

There was a blonde head starring straight ahead.

Rory smiled.

"Where is she?" Lorelai whispered and pulled at Rory's sleeve.

She pointed it out to her and Lorelai on the other hand showed Sookie where their little girl was sitting.

Logan grabbed her hand and looked a bit bored.

Luke and Jackson were arguing about the architecture.

They were honouring a lot of people. At least they reached the literature section.

There were still two prices left.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and now it's my pleasure to present you an extraordinary young woman. She just finished her education in Yale and she has decided to become a doctor, but you can't deny her excellent writing skills. She's going to become one of those rare persons who can, with their work, ideas, and hope change the world one day. Ladies and Gentlemen, this year's winner of the medical surgery Idea developing price is: Ms. Paris Gellar."

The audience was clapping and Sookie, Lorelai, Rory, Luke, Jackson, and Doyle were cheering. Just Logan was sitting in his chair. He was barely moving his eyelids.

Paris made her way onto the stage and stopping right in her movement when she faced the crowd. They were smiling and cheering for her.

'Oh my god.' she whispered under her breath.

Then she met Rory's eyes. She smiled. Rory made a face and Paris grinned madly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you very much for that price. It is an honor to be chosen as the one. I do hope that one day, we can change the world. I will... I want to do that. I will do everything within my power that I can do to help, make changes and to raise hope again. I want to thank my beloved friends, who are my family, my support and my kick in the ass. They helped me to get to this point and they'll help me beyond that. And I'm grateful for that. So thank you."

She nodded and moved away from the stage.

She smiled and made a face and this made Lorelai screaming:"Woo!"

Rory laughed with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, ok so that was that and now, last but not least we are proud to present you the long awaited fiction award. Ladies and Gentlemen, this year the panel has chosen one of Americas most talented writers if not the most talented one. Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this year's Young Author Award. So please welcome Mr. Jess Mariano."

Rory froze on the spot. The same did Lorelai.

She looked at Luke who just shrugged his shoulders and Sookie pressed Jacksons' hand quite hard.

Even Paris was slightly taken aback when she saw him getting up from the other end of the room and making his way slowly to the stage.

Three rows behind Lorelai and Rory on the right side of the ballroom where six people screaming, laughing and shouting at Jess.

Lorelai turned around and smiled.

She and Luke were starting to applaud too, but her eyes were still looking at Rory, who swallowed and then clapped her hands in a hard, monotonic way, starring ahead.

Jess made his way upstairs. Slowly and somehow dreadfully. A soft smirk played around his face when he heard the cheers.

"Ahm...ok, well thank you." he said and then paused.

He knew he needed to say something but it somehow felt like the world was turning into a giant marshmallow, all sticky and unmovable.

He had to thank people, heck he even wanted to.

So he did: "There are so many people who helped me to get this far. My friends and partners at T. Books, all my friends who would always kick my ass to get goin', who would criticize, and re-read all of it even at three in the morning, who would make me coffee, and gave me pep talks. I'm grateful for that. I can't even thank you enough, ladies. But most of all I owe it to my uncle. So I want to thank him, for...for everything he did, no matter how big or small it was in the end it turned out I needed every single bit of it. So thank you." he nodded and made his way back downstairs.

Little did he know that his past was sitting just two rows away from his present and maybe even his future.

Nor that Paris' family was the family he once had almost been a part of.

Or that his uncle heard it. All of it. And he felt so proud.

The host made his way back up and thanked everyone for being here tonight and in the same sentence started the reception and opened the buffet.

The ball room cleared through the French doors on the right where the reception was held.

Paris jumped up and stormed in the back literally jumping into Lorelai's arms.

She was to moved to talk so Lorelai stroke her hair and whispered: "It's ok baby. We're proud."

Paris smiled at her.

Sookie waved her hands and hugged her tightly.

Paris felt waves of pleasure washing over her and she blushed slightly.

When Rory turned to her they heard: "Hey, yo Paris, con-" they froze.

Jess stopped mid-sentence.

What the fuck?

They all stared and no one said a word. The air was heavy and clouded with tension.

Jess looked at Luke: "So you heard it?" Luke nodded. "Well again, thanks."

Luke smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"JESS!" two voices were coming in his direction.

"Kitty. Hailey. What are you doing here?"

"Stupid question. It's time to celebrate.", the dark haired girl said.

"Exactly. We're so, so, so proud." the blonde nodded in earnest and both gave him a peek on the ckeek.

Jess smirked, wrapped his arms around their waists, and turned back to his uncle and the rest of the gang.

* * *

**Uuhhh... mean little cliffhanger. :D**

**Go on tell me what you think.**

**yeah I know, not really an original name of the awards and prizes... I know.  
**

**Press the little button and make my day.** **;)**


	3. WTF?

**Hello my dearest loveliest readers,**

**Oh my... it took me almost two months and this is all that came out... whoop whoop... **

**I've seen that people read it, but the reviews were kinda low... I know you might just need to get back into it, but maybe you could drop me a line or two? That would be wonderful. Pretty please?**

**Thanks to the reviewers, those of you who put it as favourite *yay* and on alert list *yay again*. You're gold. And of course thanks for reading it. ;)**

**Ok, so I took it kinda to some extremes, but I needed to set the mood and scene right. Drama baby, drama... all the way. :P**

**I hope you enjoy reading and reviewing.**

**lots of love,**

**glamourgirl2**

**xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 3: WTF?

"Hey, I want you to meet Luke." Jess nodded in Luke's direction, his face still plastered with that bad boy smirk.

"Wow, the famous uncle Luke." both smiled at them.

"He looks like a pimp with these girls draped around him." Sookie whispered next to Lorelai.

"Well, actually more like the High School Quarterback with the Head Cheerleader and the President of his Fan Club dangling from his arm." she wasn't sure if she should be impressed or repelled.

This felt quite surreal.

"Luke, these are Kitty and Hailey."

They shook hands with Luke and each one rested her head on one of Jess' shoulders. Luke moved his hand over the others and introduced them.

Logan raised his eyebrows, but put on his best behaviour.

Lorelai looked around.

This was awkward at best.

Her eyes were landing on Rory, whose hands were resting on her hips and she took a good long look at the girls.

Both were about 5'7 tall. Kitty had curly dark shoulder-length hair, falling along her back.

Hailey was blonde, with small curls cascading around her shoulders, both with black framed glasses. Hipsters. Rory's mouth twitched.

Their dressing was completely out of place, at least for her taste. Biker and jeans jacket, black cardigans, underneath tank tops. Kitty with a red one under an orange one, Hailey a hot pink one over a white tank top. Tulip skirts, Hailey's has an all over owl print, Kitty's an all over dinosaurs print. Both were wearing royal blue opaque tights and matching converse sneakers. Hailey's were lime green just like the background of her printed skirt, and Kitty's were sky blue, matching her skirt colour.

"Nice Jess, so are you what two-timing now? Or is this your way into polygamy?"

"Excuse me?" "

Does these two know you're banging the other one too?"

"Rory." a sharp inhale from her mother didn't seem to stop her.

"I don't know what your problem is, but this isn't quite what I expected." Hailey looked at her.

"Oh shut up you stupid fat cow." Rory spat in her direction.

Luke and Jackson looked like they've seen aliens, Sookie thought she might die of embarrassment, Logan had an amusing smirk playing along his lips, and Lorelai felt like she wanted to actually smack her daughter in public for being this disrespectful.

But before Hailey could say anything Kitty untangled herself from Jess and moved right under Rory's nose. "Don't you ever call her that again, or I swear to god, you'll regret it big time, missy."

"Yeah like you could actually challenge me, look at you, the best thing you two might have accomplished was graduating from Community College, a place for fun, a place for knowledge." her laugh was high pitched and ugly.

Now even Paris was shell-shocked.

Kitty was about to say something when Hailey's hand hit Rory across the cheek, very hard.

"I never ever in my entire life encountered an uglier woman than you. If you ever going to talk to us like that again, I swear, I make your life a living hell, and believe me, I can and I will." with that Hailey grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her away, calling over her shoulder: "We'll wait with the boys. Dinner's on us Jess. Call when you're done."

Kitty turned around, smiling at the group. "Nice meeting you all... well more or less." both girls turned to Rory: "Oh right, before we might forget, this is for you Miss Gilmore." and they both showed her their favourite finger. Laughing at her slightly dumbstucked face, they walked off, winking at Jess, who couldn't surpress a small smile creaping over his features, but let it slip quickly when he heard Lorelai's angered voice, vibrating with an urge to scream.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I -"

"I have no fuckin' clue what the heck is wrong with you, but don't you ever dare to treat my friends like that again." Jess screamed at her, he rarely exploded these days but this was something so unreal and creepy, he just needed to otherwise he felt like he would explode. He was back on track.

"Oh please, you're the one showing off with those bimbos."

"Rory." came Paris sharp voice, but Jess' hand shut her up quickly.

"Jealousy is very unbecoming, even for you Rory."

"I'm not jealous." she stomped her foot.

"Yeah and how come you attack my friends then, huh?"

"Please those two dumb cows?" she laughed sarcastically.

"Well, not that you would care or that I should feel the need to tell you, but we've got a lot of people here, just be careful not to get filed for that."

"And why should I?"

"Well first of all, Kitty is a Harvard Law School graduate, well actually on her way of becoming a junior partner in that law firm she's working, and our lovely girl Hailey is a Drama School graduate with a master's in Creative Writing and four already published books, so the only one looking like a Community College grad is well... actually you, darling, so I do hope, you don't mind me saying, fuck the hell off, bitch." with that he turned around, telling Luke he would call, who only nodded in response.

"Well for what it's worth, I think that this was the most entertaining thing that has happened tonight." Logan grinned at his girlfriend.

"I... what the... Logan... you can't be..." Paris was lost for words. Doyle put his hand on her forearm and mentioned her to shut up.

"Car. Now." Lorelai grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her out of the building, fuming immensely.

Sookie and Jackson followed them awkwardly. And even further behind, the rest of their party.

"Did you hear what he said to me?"

"Did you hear what you said to his friends?"

"He treated me like a stupid schoolgirl. And you let him." she faced her mother.

"Are you even listening to yourself? Haven't you heard one word that came out of your mouth in the last couple of minutes?"

"Oh so I'm the one who's pleaded guilty?"

"Hell yeah." they had reached the parking lot, standing two feet away from each other and screaming.

All the distracting from their friends failed, so Luke ushered Sookie and Jackson, to go home already and promised them, that they would talk tomorrow.

Sookie nodded and kissed Paris goodbye. "I'm sorry sweetie that it all turned out like this, but we celebrate I promise. With all the things you love. I promise." Paris only nodded.

She felt the love that woman had for her and then it began to sink in and she felt her rage against Rory, for destroying her moment, her family peace, her night. Without saying anything she marched up to her and Rory got her second slap that night.

"Egocentric cow. You destroyed my award ceremony, just because you can't deal with your feelings. I expect an apology, until then consider yourself homeless, 'cause you ain't livin' with me, missy." and she turned on her heel, leaving without another word.

Doyle hastily bid them goodbye and hurried after her, knowing where she would head next.

Rory held her cheek.

"Did you see what she just did?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty pissed, that I, again, didn't get a shot to slap you."

"That's child abuse."

"Oh stop it. Child abuse, you're 26 years old, act like it. You crossed more than one line tonight."

"I did? What about them?"

"I don't need this, you're turning into a 15-year-old puberty ridden child. Paris is right, you owe all of us an apology. Until you didn't figure that out, consider yourself not welcomed in any of our homes anymore." Lorelai turned around, exhausted and tired and angry and mad. She grabbed Luke's hand and leaned into him.

He kissed her on top of her head and cradled her in his arms, ready to take care of her and to take her home.

Rory stood in the middle of that parking lot, looking dumbfounded.

What had just happened?

But before she nor Logan could say one thing, they heard footsteps hurrying their way.

"Oi... don't you dare to talk to our girlfriends like that ever again." a young man with dark curly hair suddenly stood in front of her, his whole body shaking with anger.

"Hey man, leave her. Didn't you know you don't threat women."

"Yeah, do I look like I care. She insulted my girl. No one does that."

"Both of them. Just because she writes for a paper, and had some luck in her life, she thinks she can look down on everybody who isn't just showing off how great they are. You better keep her in check, if she can't do it herself." a blonde man walked over talking to Logan.

"Hey, Matt, Chris... leave it... she's not worth it." Jess called over before anyone could have had the slightest chance for a response.

"Better listen to your friend, buddy." Logan smirked at Chris and waved them off.

Matt scoffed, but turned around just like Chris.

They walked over, than Chris turned back around and said: "You're right, BUDDY. You're the one who's got her, luckily we can walk away, you can't, you're stuck with her and her shitty character." they heard laughter followed by a high five slap and then they were gone.

"Well looks like we're moving in together, faster than I thought." with that Logan placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to his car.

tbc

* * *

**OH MY GOD! **

**I've turned her into a bitch. What have I done? **

**But seriously the story needs that... gives me much more ways where this story could turn and into what... **

**Tell me your thoughts about it, love to hear what you think. :)**

**Reviews are my life potion. ;)**

**Wish you all a lovely sunny week.**

**xoxo**


End file.
